


Пеки, пока дело не выгорит / Bake It Till You Make It

by impala65



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Geek Love, J2 AU-FEST 202, M/M, Star Trek Fans, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Пять раз, когда Дженсен угощает Джареда печеньем (кое-какие из них имеют отношение к «Стартреку»).
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 7





	Пеки, пока дело не выгорит / Bake It Till You Make It

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bake It Till You Make It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/822213) by [strangeallure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeallure/pseuds/strangeallure). 



> Бета: berezneva  
> Текст переведен на J2 AU-FEST 2020

Первая их встреча была несчастным случаем.

Дженсен просто выходил из "The Fix" с большим стаканом кофе в одной руке и огромной тарелкой орехового печенья с шоколадной крошкой — в другой. И тут же кто-то, пробегая мимо, толкнул его так сильно, что Дженсен наткнулся на другого покупателя и облил своим кофе куртку этого парня.

— Вот блин, — сказал Дженсен. На лицо парня он даже взглянуть боялся, а поскольку тот был на пару дюймов выше Дженсена, и стояли они почти вплотную, то Дженсену не так уж трудно было таращиться исключительно на его грудь. Холщовая зелёная курточка парня спереди вся оказалась заляпана тёмными брызгами, а по застёжке-молнии стекала кофейная гуща. Видок у него стал просто помоечный. 

— Прости. Извини, пожалуйста. Тот парень просто налетел на меня, я потерял равновесие, вот и…

Дженсен никак не мог остановить свою трескотню. У него вообще не очень ладилось с общением, а чего ещё ждать от математика? Решив, что, извиняясь, надо хотя бы смотреть парню в глаза, он вздохнул глубоко, пытаясь успокоиться, поправил очки и поднял взгляд.

 _Срань господня_. Дженсен, с его-то удачей, ухитрился обляпать одежду чуть ли не самому симпатичному парню в их кампусе. Загорелое, несмотря на середину зимы, лицо обрамляли даже на вид мягкие пряди длинных волос; выражение на этом лице было скорее смущенным, чем сердитым, несмотря на только что произошедшее.

Дженсен сглотнул. Надо же что-то сказать, он ведь даже _хотел_ что-то ему сказать секунду назад… но в данный момент у Дженсена в мозгу включилось нечто вроде компьютерного «синего экрана смерти». Похоже, ему требовалась полная перезагрузка. Но вместо этого Дженсен попытался пошагово проанализировать логи — снова посмотрел на куртку парня, потом на свою руку, держащую почти пустой стакан кофе, потом на другую руку. Когда он протянул руку с тарелкой к парню и сказал:

— Печенья хочешь? — это не было его сознательным решением.

Сразу же после этого Дженсена охватило желание дать себе по физиономии. Но прежде чем он успел его осуществить, — либо сделать нечто столь же достойное, например, убежать со всех ног или спрятаться за цветочным горшком, — парень принялся хохотать, запрокинув голову. От всей души, ярко и заразительно — белые зубы, ямочки на щеках и сияющие глаза.

— Ты — это нечто, — сказал он, немного отсмеявшись.

— Я просто хотел сказать… — пробубнил Дженсен, нервно потирая подбородок. — Я заплачу за химчистку. Куртку почистят и доставят тебе. Типа того.

Парень до сих пор улыбался, это как-то сбивало с толку. Дженсену он ответил:

— Не трепыхайся. Не пользовался я никогда химчисткой и не собираюсь сейчас начинать.

— Но… — пробормотал Дженсен. Так не бывает. Реальные люди не поступают так. Не может же он просто спустить всё Дженсену с рук? Он должен сейчас злиться, раздражаться и, пожалуй, немного психовать.

— А печенье я всё же возьму, — парень ухмыльнулся проказливо (немалое достижение для такого гиганта) и взял печенье с тарелки, которую Дженсен всё ещё держал поднятой. — Мне пора идти. Но приятно было столкнуться с тобой… Или быть тобой толкнутым, — он хихикнул. И ушёл.

☘ ☘ ☘ ☘ ☘

Вторая встреча была случайным совпадением.

Дженсен сидел за столиком в большом зале столовой, просматривая конспекты к следующей паре и меню, и не слишком обращая внимание на шум и суету вокруг. При необходимости он прекрасно умел отключаться, что бывало очень кстати, когда в небольшом помещении толкалась локтями голодная толпа.

— Прости, тут не занято? — кто-то дотронулся до его плеча. Трогать незнакомого человека — это странновато, но тут было шумно, так что Дженсен не стал придавать большого значения этому.

— Не занято, — сказал он, не поднимая глаз. Освобождая место для чужого подноса, Дженсен сдвинул в сторону свое имущество, разложенное по пластиковой столешнице. — Присаживайся.

— О, привет! — в голосе слышался восторг. — Это ведь ты!

Он заставил Дженсена поднять взгляд. И чуть не заработать при этом инфаркт. Это был тот самый парень из "The Fix". Тот самый красавчик из "The Fix", которого Дженсен заляпал своим кофе. Красавчик, которого Дженсен облил кофе, а потом угостил своим чёртовым печеньем. 

— О! Эм… Привет, — он почувствовал себя идиотом в той же мере, в какой по-идиотски прозвучали его слова. Но Парень-Кофейная-Катастрофа снова расплылся в своей широкой улыбке. Улыбке, которая показалась Дженсену слегка неотразимой и весьма сногсшибательной.

— Извини, что мне тогда пришлось вот так сбежать, — парень, поглощая что-то вроде фрикаделек, говорил так, словно это не Дженсен ему куртку испортил, а он сам совершил на днях нечто невежливое. — Я просто уже опаздывал на занятия.

— Ну, э… всё нормально, — туповато сказал Дженсен, ощущая себя просто идиотом.

Хотя парню, похоже, было без разницы. Тот лишь сообщил:

— Я на учусь инженерно-строительном, — и набил рот жареной картошкой с кетчупом. — А ты на каком?

— На математическом, — ответил Дженсен, понадеявшись, что раз парень учится на инженера, то сейчас не раздастся обычно следующее за откровенным признанием Дженсена неловкое: «О боже, я всегда терпеть не мог математику в школе». Затем, как правило, становилось ясно, что собеседник теперь считает Дженсена скучным _и_ умником.

— Круто, — сказал Парень-Кофейная-Катастрофа и запихнул в рот следующую огромную порцию.

Что на это сказать, Дженсен не знал, потому просто вернулся к конспектам. Но через не слишком продолжительное время он осознал, что выглядит это совершенно по-мудацки, поэтому, оторвавшись от записей, снова посмотрел на парня.

— Может, я всё же заплачу за твою химчистку? Ты не передумал?

Парень подарил ему ещё одну сияющую улыбку.

— Это очень любезно с твоей стороны, но большую часть пятен я уже оттёр, а оставшееся, как сказала моя соседка по квартире, придаёт ей _винтажный_ вид. Не знаю, что это такое, но она вроде как похвалила.

— Ну, если ты точно не хочешь… — Дженсен нерешительно пожал плечами. Потом глянул на часы. — О, моя пара уже вот-вот начнётся, — сказал он и стал собирать вещи.

— Точно не хочу, — легко подтвердил парень и снова улыбнулся Дженсену. А потом посмотрел на его поднос, где были скомканные салфетки, пустой стакан из-под содовой и несколько уроненных кусочков картофеля фри. А ещё — завёрнутое в фольгу печенье из ореховой пасты, купленное Дженсеном на перекус во время занятий. А Дженсен посмотрел на поднос парня, — тот только что вылизан не был.

Он сам не понял, что его толкнуло, — но, взяв печенье со своего подноса, он протянул его парню.

— Хочешь печенья? Я уже наелся.

Отчего-то ухмылка на лице парня не выглядела насмешливой.

— Ну, раз ты предлагаешь, то я бы съел, — сказал он. А потом демонстративно похлопал себя по животу и сообщил: — Вообще-то, я всегда готов чего-нибудь съесть.

Дженсен протянул ему печенье. И на миг их пальцы соприкоснулись.

— Пока, — попрощался Дженсен, слыша, что голос его стал каким-то слабым и хриплым.

— Увидимся! — радостно сказал парень и стал разворачивать фольгу, всё ещё глядя на Дженсена.

☘ ☘ ☘ ☘ ☘

Третий раз они встретились по стечению обстоятельств.

В их университет должен был приехать Леонард Нимой [здесь и далее см.Примечания по Стар Треку в конце] с лекцией о своей голливудской карьере, — и Дженсен, как любой уважающий себя гик, жаждал на ней побывать.

Хорошая новость — для студентов билеты были бесплатны. Плохая — в их городке жило слишком много гиков, и Студенческий совет решил разыграть имеющиеся билеты в лотерею. В результате ранним субботним утром Дженсен стоял в душной лекционной аудитории, и карточка с абрисом Мистера Спока с одной стороны и номером 127 с другой покоилась в его бумажнике. Студенческий совет, ссылаясь на возникшие у них «некоторые проблемы», заставлял всех томиться в ожидании. Настроения Дженсена, который ранней пташкой не был в принципе, это не улучшило.

Ну, хотя бы Алдис, его сосед по комнате, был здесь с ним. Алдис даже больше фанател по «Стар Треку», чем Дженсен. Хотя это было не _слишком_ трудно — Дженсен до сих пор не разбирался в разнице между трекки и треккерами, а ещё, хоть он и любил Спока, но Хана Соло обожал больше. Но признаваться в таком в помещении, набитом людьми, одежда которых варьировалась от футболок с символикой «Стар Трека» до полной реплики формы Звёздного флота, он бы не стал. Он тут видел даже одну девицу с гребнями на лбу и клингонским бат'летом.

Алдис пошел к торговым автоматам в вестибюле, купить содовой. И тут же около Дженсена нарисовался темноволосый чувак с ярко-голубыми глазами.

— Прекрасное утро, не так ли? — сказал он. Дженсен пару секунд просто таращился на его красную парадную форму Звездного Флота ( _парадность_ очень подчёркивалась), и только потом заметил у того в руках большую плетёную корзину. Голубоглазый сказал:

— Мне кажется, тебе не помешало бы печенье, — и протянул ему одну штучку. Формой печенье весьма походило на первый Энтерпрайз. Глаза Дженсена округлились.

— А знаешь, — чувак ухмыльнулся и протянул Дженсену еще одно печенье, на сей раз имеющее форму руки «живи долго и процветай» Спока, — возьми-ка два.

— Спасибо, — отмер наконец Дженсен. Он что-то пропустил? Зачем незнакомец даёт ему еду? Не является ли вбитое в него родителями правило про «незнакомцев с конфетами» всё ещё действующим? Наверное, уже нет. Единственное, что Дженсену пришло в голову в этот миг, — это спросить:

— Сколько с меня?

— Нисколько, приятель, — пренебрежительно отмахнулся Голубоглазый, не прекращая, впрочем, улыбаться. — Я просто несу добро в массы, распространяю радость своими случайными действиями.

— А, понятно, — по мнению Дженсена, для таких хиппи-штучек было как-то рановато ещё. Но, в конце концов, ему досталась парочка халявных печенек, — так что Дженсен выдавил из себя улыбку и вежливое: «Спасибо ещё раз».

— Да пребудет с тобой Сила, — безмятежно ответил Голубоглазый, и это заставило Дженсена хмыкнуть.

А на плече его неожиданно появилась чья-то рука, и голос рядом сказал:

— Отличный слоган, но франшиза не та, — голос был знакомый, хотя его обладателя Дженсен встречал лишь дважды.

— Так и знал, что это ты, — сказал Парень-Кофейная-Катастрофа. Он был слишком бодр и весел для настолько раннего утра. — Там, где печенье есть, всегда рядом будь ты, — нараспев серьёзно произнёс он, и улыбка выскочила на лицо Дженсена почти против его воли.

— Кстати, а как тебя зовут? — спросил парень, опять улыбаясь этой своей улыбкой. — Мне надоело звать тебя в уме Человеком-Печенькой.

— Дженсен, — сказал он, и деловито, как и следовало, протянул руку, в которой на этот раз хотя бы не было печенья. — Меня зовут Дженсен.

— А я Джаред, — сообщил Парень-Кофейная-Катастрофа, и его огромная ладонь обхватила Дженсенову, пожимая её крепко, с энтузиазмом и, может быть, чуточку слишком долго. — Рад снова тебя увидеть.

Его улыбка выглядела такой искренней, что Дженсен незамедлительно успокоился — до такой степени, что даже решился пошутить.

— Ну да, как же, — сказал он слегка ворчливым тоном, давшимся ему тяжелее, чем это следовало бы субботним утром, — тебе просто печенья захотелось.

— Я и не отпираюсь, — беспечно ответил Джаред.

— И какое из них ты хочешь? — спросил Дженсен, держа в каждой руке по печенью.

— Он дал тебе целых два? — с отчетливым потрясением в голосе спросил Джаред. — Я выпрашивал у него вторую штучку, но он был непоколебим.

— Это потому, наверное, что ты и так выглядишь гипер-энергичным, — пожал плечами Дженсен. — А вот мой вид, похоже, навёл его на мысль, что мне не хватает сахара.

— Или он просто к тебе подкатывал, — предположил Джаред.

Дженсен остался невозмутим, хоть и закатил глаза.

— Ну да, или так.

Помахав у Джареда печеньями перед носом, он спросил: 

— Ну так что? Целенький звездолёт или рука без остального тела?

☘ ☘ ☘ ☘ ☘

Четвёртая встреча было организована намеренно.

Когда у Джареда хорошие отношения сложились не только с Дженсеном, но и с его соседом Алдисом, он пригласил обоих к себе на квартиру, которую снимал не в кампусе. Там у его соседки имелся хороший телик с плоским экраном, и Джаред запланировал марафон просмотра оригинального «Стар Трека». Он сказал, что единственно верный способ подготовиться к лекции Нимоя — просмотреть лучшие (и самые угарные) серии, и Дженсен был в этом абсолютно согласен с Джаредом.

Дженсен спросил, что им с собой принести, и Джаред, рассмеявшись, ответил, что блюреевский бокс-сет Алдиса с сериалом — это всё, что нужно. Но по такому случаю Дженсен всё же не смог удержаться от приобретения коробки печенья Самоа От-Девочек-Скаутов.

— Гляди, что я принёс, — гордо сказал он открывшему дверь Джареду и сунул коробку ему под нос.

Оглушительный хохот Джареда, пока Дженсен вертел перед его лицом печеньем, стал ему наградой.

К тому времени, как печенье закончилось, Дженсену уже казалось, что они с Джаредом — старые приятели. Это было странно, обычно Дженсен с людьми сходился плохо, но вот с Джаредом они сошлись, хотя на вид были совершенными противоположностями. Дженсен представлял собой практически классический тип «безумного ученого». А Джаред, хоть и учился на инженера, но ещё и в баскетбол играл, и актерствовал в театральной группе, и на кулинарных курсах занимался. И всё же — они подходили друг другу. Они смотрели одни и те же фильмы, смеялись над одними и теми же шутками и болели за одну и ту же футбольную команду (Дженсен был не настолько гиком, чтобы не любить футбол). Ну, ещё чили, который готовил Джаред, вкусен был почти как стряпня мамы Дженсена, — это тоже поспособствовало.

Только они приступили к просмотру третьей серии (кстати, блюрейное качество на этом здоровенном телике — самое то), как Алдису позвонила его девушка. 

— Вот блин, — спохватился он, хватая пульт и ставя на паузу, прежде чем ответить.

— Привет, малышка, — сказал он в трубку, уже с извиняющимися нотками в голосе. — Прости. Нет, я не забыл, просто задержаться пришлось. Буду минут через двадцать, — покивав, словно она могла его увидеть, он нежно добавил: — Ага, и тебя. Пока.

И сказал, — всё ещё голосом, полным раскаяния, — поворачиваясь лицом к приятелям: 

— Извините, парни, я совершенно забыл, что у нас с Данниль были кое-какие планы. А вы тут досматривайте, — он кивнул Дженсену. — Только притащи потом вечером все диски. И постарайтесь обойтись без царапин. Ага?

— Конечно, — Дженсен кивнул ему со всей ответственностью.

Наверное, ему бы следовало ощутить себя чуть виноватым, но перспектива провести какое-то время наедине с Джаредом была слишком хороша.

☘ ☘ ☘ ☘ ☘

В восемьдесят восьмой раз они встретились, когда у Дженсена сложился план.

Они дружили уже больше полугода, и это было отлично. Настолько хорошо, что, когда Алдис с Данниль стали искать совместное жильё, а соседку Джареда приняли в магистратуру на западном побережье, то Джаред позвал Дженсена переселиться к нему, когда через пару месяцев Кэти уедет.

В теории это звучало здорово. Но была одна проблема.

У Дженсена не было уверенности, что совместное проживание с Джаредом, — когда он, Дженсен, похоже, не на шутку в него втюрился, — хорошая идея.

Какая-то его часть полагала, что это было бы прекрасной возможностью — совместная жизнь дала бы Джареду понять, насколько им может быть хорошо вместе, и не только как друзьям.

Но более рациональная часть его разума побаивалась. Он беспокоился не о том, что они не поладят, а, как ни странно, — о том, что Джаред, узнав его ближе, в ответ не полюбит, а просто постарается быть с ним милым, и это будет ужасно неловко. Дженсену надо будет отсиживаться в библиотеке, а домой, чтобы принять душ и переодеться, приходить только когда Джаред будет на учёбе. И ещё потребуется искать новое жилье в середине семестра, и оценки у него от всего этого снизятся, а родители наверняка придут в бешенство, и жизнь превратится в полный бардак. Ладно, наверное, так рассуждала не рациональная часть его разума, а параноидальная.

В любом случае, им надо было поговорить до того, как Кэти уедет. Дженсен не мог рисковать.

К сожалению, друга пригласить на свидание вообще-то чрезвычайно сложно. Дженсен попробовал пару раз (ещё до приглашения Джареда съехаться), но как-то вечно выходило, что приглашает он его просто потусоваться, как обычно.

Штука в том, что отношений у Дженсена до того было ровно одна штука. И то, они случились лишь потому, что Джейсон сказал ему напрямую:

— Я гей, и мне кажется, что ты — тоже. Ты мне нравишься. Думаю, неплохо бы нам сходить на свидание.

Так что опыта у Дженсена было — почти ноль.

А ещё Джаред — парень увлекающийся, душа нараспашку; он любит печенье и широкие жесты; он в кино аплодирует стоя и раскрашивает свою физиономию в цвета команды, даже если они смотрят игру всего лишь в баре кампуса. В марте он, когда ухаживал за Сэнди, пустил в ход романтическую комедию про Ллойда Доблера, плюс бумбокс и всё такое. Конечно, через пару месяцев они расстались, но Дженсену стало ясно, что Джареду нравится выкладываться на всю катушку. И вероятно, Дженсену, если он хочет пригласить Джареда на свидание, тоже стоило бы выложиться по полной. Ну, насколько его сил хватит.

И вот он стоял, весь перепачканный мукой, — тесто было даже в волосах, — а времени почти не оставалось, Джаред должен был вот-вот придти.

Возможно, следовало обдумать всё это тщательнее, подумал Дженсен, когда таймер духовки звякнул.

Ему удалось не уронить противень, переставляя его для остывания на стол, и Дженсен глубоко вздохнул. И сказал себе, что время ещё есть. Джаред же может чуть опоздать? Надо просто сохранять спокойствие, и всё сработает.

Раздался звонок в дверь.

— Блин! Блин-блин-блин, — бормотал Дженсен, пытаясь стереть с лица муку и тесто и практически лупя при этом себя по щекам.

Он открыл дверь — за ней стоял Джаред. Конечно, кому там ещё быть. 

— Извини, — Джаред говорил чуть запыхавшись, по лестнице он обычно поднимался бегом. — Я после лекции сразу сюда, домой не пошёл, — он склонил голову набок, глаза его расширились, а на лице появилась недоверчивая улыбка. — Это мука, что ли? — он слегка потрепал волосы Дженсена. — Чувствую, пахнет печёным, ты там кекс готовишь, Дженсен? — его глаза заискрились, улыбка стала шире.

— Я там… ага, — пробормотал Дженсен. — Печенье пеку, вообще-то. Всё как-то отклонилось от плана.

— Чувак! Это просто офигенно, — проворковал ему Джаред, протискиваясь внутрь. — А я и не знал, что ты умеешь печь. О, чувак, я буду любить тебя как никого в этом мире.

Дженсен улыбнулся принужденно. Джаред только что ему испортил такой шикарный жест, а ещё он, скорей всего, не имел в виду именно то, что сказал, — не имел в том смысле, в каком этого желалось бы Дженсену. Возможно, пора со всем этим завязывать. Настоящего друга вообще найти трудно, так зачем портить то хорошее, что уже есть? _Господи боже_ , подумал Дженсен, это словно мой папа высказал.

Джаред уже был на кухне, — на том поле битвы, что раньше было кухней, — и радостно жевал там печенье, выбрав одно из приготовленных Дженсеном раньше.

— И ты скрывал это от меня! — сказал он, легонько стукнув Дженсена по руке. — Они просто отличные, — подкрепляя свои слова, он сунул остаток печенья в рот.

— Спасибо, — Дженсен потупился, чувствуя краску, заливающую лицо. — Я просто решил попробовать.

— Ты это в первый раз, что ли? — недоверчиво спросил Джаред. — Приятель, у тебя настоящий талант. Я бы такое даже купил, — он потряс в воздухе другим печеньем, прежде чем откусить от него.

Дженсен решил, что сейчас не время упоминать о предыдущих порциях, которые и выглядели не ах, и на вкус были так себе. Как и о том, что в итоге Дженсен сдался и позвонил маме вместо применения найденных в интернете советов. Вышло довольно неплохо, и он был рад этому.

— А знаешь, — сказал Джаред, целиком засовывая в рот третье печенье, — иди-ка ты прими душ, — он махнул рукой на выпачканного в муке Дженсена, — а я тут приберу.

— Не надо, — с некоторой паникой в голосе сказал Дженсен. Всё сворачивало куда-то не туда. — Всё в порядке. Иди, запускай киношку, я сейчас буду. 

Джаред возвел очи горе.

— Да ладно тебе, Дженсен. Позволь мне помочь, — сказал он, кладя свои ладони — свои огромные, широкие, тёплые ладони — на плечи Дженсену, разворачивая его и подталкивая из кухни вон.

И минуту спустя Дженсен услышал, как там открывается дверца холодильника. А потом он услышал удивленное:

— А это что такое? — и затем Джаред крикнул: — Дженсен, ты что, и то стартрековское печенье тоже сделал?

Дженсен рванул обратно на кухню. Лучше сразу покончить со всем этим. 

— Ну… вроде как.

— А тут то, ореховое с шоколадной крошкой? А это — печенье из ореховой пасты? — Джаред указал на два вида печенья, выставленные на кухонную стойку.

Дженсен лишь кивнул.

— А если я открою шкафчик, то найду там печенье Самоа? — спросил его Джаред с выражением полной уверенности в этом на лице.

— Типа того, — Дженсен вдруг напрягся, занервничал и совершенно потерял уверенность. Он не знал, что ему говорить, он даже в глаза Джареду смотреть боялся.

И, когда Джаред подошел к нему, Дженсен не знал, чего ему ждать теперь.

Он всё еще смотрел вниз, когда вдруг ощутил, что палец Джареда приподнимает ему подбородок, заставляя посмотреть Джареду в глаза.

Джаред наконец-то выглядел серьёзным и искренним, и голос его прозвучал гораздо мягче и тише, чем тот, к которому Дженсен привык.

— Так что же это значит? — с оттенком совершенно нехарактерной для него нерешительности поинтересовался Джаред.

Дженсен подумал, не соврать ли ему? Не превратить ли всё в шутку? В розыгрыш или что-то вроде? А потом решил — _ну нафиг_.

Он вдохнул, сглотнул и сказал:

— Я хотел сделать для тебя все те печенья, которые нас подружили. И подписать глазурью те даты, чтобы ты увидел, что я их помню, — Джаред должен был понять, что это было очень важным для Дженсена, который, несмотря на прекрасное умение обращаться с числами и расчетами, даты запоминал отвратительно. Его жизнь стала намного легче, когда на мобильнике появились напоминалки.

Джаред прикусил нижнюю губу и кивнул.

— Я помню эти даты, потому что они важны для меня, — а следующие слова Дженсен просто протараторил, чтобы не передумать: — Потому что для меня важен ты, потому что ты мне нравишься. И я не хочу переезжать к тебе просто как друг, я думаю, что такого мне будет недостаточно.

Палец Джареда под его подбородком вдруг исчез, но, прежде чем Дженсен начал раздумывать о значении этого, Джаред обнял его подбородок ладонями и потянул Дженсена к себе — для нежного поцелуя. А потом ещё одного. И ещё. Вкус у поцелуев был с оттенком шоколада и ореховой пасты, но вовсе не из-за него Дженсен не мог насытиться ими.

Вскоре мягкие поцелуи переросли в изучение друг друга. Дженсен всосал нижнюю губу Джареда, проник в его рот языком, вылизывая его изнутри, а руки его лежали на талии Дженсена так, словно там было их законное место.

Когда наконец Дженсен отстранился, чтобы посмотреть Джареду в глаза, он был уверен, что в их ртах не осталось даже следа какого-либо вкуса.

Зато осталась ухмылка на лице Дженсена, нежная и слегка глуповатая, — зеркальное отражение такой же улыбки на лице Джареда. Дженсен медленно повёл рукой вверх по телу Джареда, устремляясь к этому лицу, касаясь его, трогая кончиком пальца ямочку на щеке, обводя губы.

Джаред потянулся за его прикосновением и сказал негромко:

— Ты, кстати, мог получить это давным-давно, — в голосе его был намёк на улыбку.

Дженсена это почему-то рассмешило. Не снимая другой ладони с бедра Джареда, он сказал, посмеиваясь:

— Ну, тогда не случилось бы домашнего печенья.

Джаред лишь качнул головой. Потом улыбнулся и наклонился за новым поцелуем.

**Author's Note:**

> В оригинальном названии использован каламбур к выражению «Fake it 'til you make it» (Притворяйся, пока не получится) — фраза, означающая имитацию уверенности с расчётом на то, что в случае успеха уверенность станет подлинной. Fake заменено на bake.
> 
> Примечания по «Стар Треку»:  
> 1\. Леонард Нимой - актер, который играл мистера Спока — одного из главгероев сериала, инопланетянина-вулканца.  
> 2\. трекки — фанаты оригинального Стар Трека; треккеры - то же самое, но более ранний, немного позабытый уже вариант, а ещё это любители пеших путешествий.  
> 3\. клингонский бат'лет — меч (церемониальный), используемый расой инопланетян клингонов. На лбу у клингонов роговой гребенчатый нарост.  
> 4\. Энтерпрайз — название звездолета, на котором летают герои Стар Трека  
> 5\. рука "живи долго и процветай" — жест мистера Спока и прочих вулканцев (см. https://mediananny.com/content/images_new/news/620x408/125438.jpg )


End file.
